The Truth About a Tragedy
by seerunbe
Summary: Melantha never gave the human world a second thought- what more could there be beyond wristwatches and being forced to wear clothes?


Melantha shifted her wings uncomfortably and resisted the urge to check her wrist even though she knew nothing human-made ever lasted here in Olympus. Not that it would even matter, she reminded herself. Time worked so differently up here versus with the humans on earth; a lifetime to them was maybe two weeks for her and all the other gods. But still she wished she had one- her wrist felt naked without it.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Melantha rolled her eyes. "_Yes _I'm listening to you. We were going over what I need to do for my next visit to the humans. I got it."

"Well it sure doesn't seem like you 'got it'. Flower, it's very important that you do well for this visit! I don't think I could stand the look on Eros' face if I have to tell him _again _that you weren't able to do everything you were supposed to during this visit..."

Melantha had to almost physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes again at his response. She knew her father meant well, but the rivalry between him and his brother Eros reminded her so strongly of prepubescent children that it made it difficult to even hold a conversation with him at times.

And she hated that he called her "Flower". Flower was a dumb pet name.

"Hey, the last three times I've been down among the humans I was able to do everything I was supposed to so I'm not really sure where all this lack of confidence is coming from."

"Yes, but were you able to do it in a _timely _manner? Each time you go down for a visit you're gone for an unreasonable amount of time. Just this last time I almost sent your brother in after you, just to see what was taking so long… are you sure you got everything down? I worry about you, Flower."

This time Melantha didn't have a rebuttal. She knew that her older brother, Anthos, probably could complete his tasks when visiting the humans in half the time it took her but…

"It's just because I'm still learning that I take so long, I promise. Have a little faith in me!"

But that wasn't the truth. The real reason why her visits with the humans took so long was that she just loved _being _with them. Being able to wear watches aside, being amongst the humans was so interesting and fun. Sure they were usually stupid and inconsiderate, but that was a small price to pay for being able to enjoy all the other little quirks that they have. She couldn't tell her father all of this though- that would make him think that she was delusional and probably never allow her to go back to Earth. No, it was better to just keep playing the "I'm still learning" card that allowed her to spend more time with the humans.

The frown of concern left her father's face after her response. He sighed and pushed his long hair out of his face. "You're right, you're right. I suppose it is a bit unfair to compare you to your brother when he has several more centuries experience than you-"

Melantha had to once again refrain from rolling her eyes.

"-but please stay focused on the task at hand. And don't hesitate to call Anthos if you need anything! I'll have him stay near the Spring so he can hear if you need him."

Melantha looked at the Spring which her father was referring to. The Spring was a sort of portal between the god-world of Olympus and the human world of Earth. The "major" gods, like Zeus, Athena, and Hermes, could transport themselves whenever and wherever they want between Olympus and Earth. The "minor" gods, like Asclepius, Erebus, and even her father Anteros had to either use one of the Springs or receive special permission from a major god to visit earth. That is, if they wanted to. Most gods don't bother with the human world anymore though, they haven't for millennium. So why did Zeus decide that minor gods still need permission or to visit controlled locations like a Spring to visit earth? Probably to cause drama. That's what Melantha thought whenever a major god makes a new rule like that anyway.

But even if most of the older gods, major and minor, don't bother with the humans anymore that doesn't mean that their responsibilities to them go away. That's where the gods like Melantha and her brother (extra minor gods? minor-minor gods?) come in. Usually the children or distant relations to the older gods, they act as the liaisons between Olympus and earth. Poseidon wants to both literally and metaphorically make a splash on the humans one day? He sends one of his minor-minor gods. A farmer is praying for more crops and Demeter decides to listen? Minor-minor god gets sent. Zeus wants to get yet another human pregnant because he can't keep it in his pants? Minor-minor god.

Just kidding, we all know Zeus takes care of _that_ business all on his own.

Such was the case with Melantha. Her father, being the avenger of unrequited love, was sending her out to "avenge". Normally she and her brother are sent to earth only for extreme cases (because who has time to avenge anyone and everyone that's had their love interest turn them down? No one. Not even the minor-minors.) but more and more earth visits have been requested of them recently. Though she never asked why the frequency of earth visits changed, she suspected it found its source in the most recent prepubescent-esque competition between her father and uncle. She didn't really care though, as more visits to earth meant more visits to earth, no matter the reason.

This visit though seemed to be one of the "extreme cases". It had been a while since Melantha had done one of these, but she wasn't nervous. What's so bad about potentially killing a human? Interesting as they are, they live and die so quickly- what does it matter if their lifespan is cut short by a few years?

"Alright, let's go through the plan again. You know I believe in you, but I just really need you to do well out there, okay?" said her father, interrupting her train of thought.

"Okay, okay! We'll go through the plan. Again."

"Good. So when you dive into the Spring what is the first thing you'll do?"

Melantha yawned and stretched her arms and wings, forgetting again that she didn't have a watch as she glanced at her naked wrist.

"I'll put on the bathrobe that I left near the place where the Spring brings me to the human world. After that I'll go to my apartment to put on some real clothes." The only reason her father was making her say that this is the "first thing she'll do" was because one time- _one time- _she forgot to put on clothes before going out among the human crowds. It was a whole mess. Why are humans so weird about bodies? It's not like theirs and the gods' bodies are that dissimilar. It would be more understandable if entering the human world via Spring didn't take away the wings and the godly glow she had- then she really _would _stand out. But the way all those humans were acting when she stepped out of the alleyway without clothes on you would have thought she was Panoptes.

She laughed at the thought of Panoptes walking around the human world as if nothing was unusual.

"Yes. You'll put on some clothes. I know they can be uncomfortable, but humans have yet to reach the enlightenment of us gods here in Olympus," he said as he once again pushed his long hair out of his eyes, looking at the reflection of himself in the Spring.

Melantha almost laughed again at the show of her father's vanity and ignorance. She knew that it was mostly because of his long hiatus from the humans that he forgot that humans don't wear clothes just to be uncomfortable (because they are uncomfortable) but to protect them from the harshness Earth's lands can be to their delicate human skin and to help them express themselves. It still didn't explain why humans wore clothes _all the time_, but at least Melantha knew it wasn't just because they weren't "enlightened".

"What will you do after you get dressed?" Anteros continued after making sure his hair fell perfectly back into his face.

"I'll go and get my hair cut"

"Excuse me? You _know_ that having long hair is a _symbol_ of-"

"Kidding! Kidding. After I get dressed I'll find him."

Her relaxed back into a comfortable sitting position after her assurance that she wouldn't cut her beautiful long hair. "Good. And where will he be?"

"Well that's a little hard to tell, isn't it? San Francisco is a pretty big city…"

"Ah, well, yes, but where is he most likely to be found?"

"It'll be about 10am when I arrive, so he's probably somewhere at the University. If not then I'll check the nearby park and see if he's taking a break and going on a walk"

"And if he's not at the park?"

"Father please, do we have to go through every scenario? I've been watching him on and off through the Spring since his birth for the past few days! If he's not at the park I'll find him at another location he visits or just check back at the University tomorrow"

Her father seemed like he was about to argue but then must've thought better of it because he skipped to the part of the plan to where she already found him and had formed some sort of bond or trust between them. "And what will you do then?"

"I'll do everything I can convince him to change his apathetic attitude towards love"

"And if he does change his attitude? He chooses to requite love instead of to scorn it?"

"Then I erase his memory of me but not of his change of heart"

"And if he, Dallas Gregory, does not choose to love?"

"I kill him."

And with that Anteros gave her his bow and a single lead arrow. Melantha then fluttered to her feet and began to walk into the Spring. She turned to say goodbye.

"I'll see you in three days!"

"Three? Nice try, Flower. You should be back this afternoon."

"Two?"

"You have until tonight, and that's it. Oh and Flower?"

"Yeah?" she said, already sinking into the Spring

"Please don't cut your hair."


End file.
